Unexpected
by LilyMorolas
Summary: It was their time of need and a way to slowly help each other. Loosely follows DH time line and the books, but has my own little twists.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter nor do I own the characters**. **This is a work of fanfiction and the things in my mind.**

**A/N- So here is another story for all of you! I hope that you come to like this one and if not then sorry. I still don't have a beta so please bear with me. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Stupid, stupid stupid men! _Was the only thought that was running through Hermione's head as she walked quickly into the Gryffindor common room. She couldn't believe the nerve of Harry and Ron. She just couldn't believe that they didn't trust her enough to let her do her own thing.

She stomped up the stairs and into the room that Harry and Ron shared, along with Seamus, Dean and Neville who she knew were at they respective houses for the holidays. She whipped out her wand and magically had both of their blankets quickly thrown off them. She watched as Harry quickly sat up, looking disoriented and as Ron grumbled as he tried to reach for the blanket that was now gone.

"Wha?" Harry mumbled as he reached for his glasses. Once he placed them on his head he looked over to see Hermione impatiently tapping her foot. He gulped and tapped Ron on the shoulder. "Ron."

"Go away Mum." Ron grumbled and rolled over.

Hermione then smile over sweetly and walked into the middle of the boys bed. She then placed her wand into her pocket, rolled up her sleeves and shoved Ron off the bed. She held in the chuckle that would have escaped when Ron came up arms flaring.

"Bloody hell! What the hell was that for?" Ron said through heavy lidded eyes as he glared up at Hermione.

"I'll tell you what the hell that was for." She grumbled then whipped around to wag her finger in Harry's face. "How DARE you!"

"How dare what?" Harry mumbled as he slowly moved to the head of the bed.

"How dare you get a third year to follow me around the castle during my duties!" She turned back to Ron who was now on the bed. "What were you thinking?"

"Well we obviously thought that he wouldn't tell you that it was us." Ron grumbled.

"Well obviously me being head girl trumps you two. Now tell me why you have him following me around the castle?" She demanded.

"We don't like the fact that you do it with Malfoy." Harry started. "I still don't trust him."

"He saved your life last year Harry." Hermione tried to keep her voice under control. "He saved mine both of ours last year in the manor. So why the hell don't you trust him?"

"It wasn't him that saved our lives Hermione, It was his mother!" Harry yelled back, now getting off the bed to stand toe to toe with her. "Or have you forgotten that fact?"

"Of course not Harry!" Hermione waved her hand dismissing the comment. "I haven't forgotten that it was his mother that told Voldemort that we were dead. Also I haven't forgotten that it was also Malfoy that stopped the other death eaters while I was trapped in the dungeons from raping me, using their spells on me, from trying all sort of torture instruments on me."

"So no Harry I haven't forgotten all those while you were upstairs and I was down having him protect me in his own way."

"Did you sleep with him Hermione?" Ron's soft voice had Hermione quickly turning her head to look at him.

"No Ron. I didn't sleep with him or did he rape me." Hermione sighed. "He was the only friend I had while down there."

"It doesn't mean that I trust him." Harry said pointedly.

"Me either." Ron said as he got up to retrieve his blanket. "We just care a lot about you Hermione. I...I mean we don't want to see you get hurt."

Hermione smiled at the two of them. "I understand that. I really do but that doesn't mean that the two of you have to have some student follow me around the school."

"We promise to stop if you get a new patrol partner."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't and you two know that."

"So we can't worry?" Harry asked with a helpless gesture.

"I never said that you couldn't" Hermione said as she walked into Harry's arms and sighed. "But I am a big girl that can take care of herself."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. "Anything we say going to change your mind?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Nope. I got second head girl for a reason."

"I think that you were more surprised that they allowed you two be the second one." Ron grinned and Hermione was surprised to not feel the little tug of her heart that she used to feel.

"I guess but Ginny really did deserve to be the Head Girl. It is her last year after all."

Hermione smiled and gave Harry one last squeeze. "I have to go. It is after hours."

Ron and Harry both nodded their heads. "See ya later!"

Hermione gave a small wave as she walked out of the room. When the door closed behind her, Harry turned to Ron. "So when are you going to make your move with her?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't think that is possible mate."

"Why not? You like her don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Ron whispered, his face slightly blushing. "but didn't you see the way she defended Malfoy?"

"Malfoy, Smalfoy!" Harry roughly picked up his blanket. "If you don't make a move then I am sure he will."

"What makes you say that Harry?"

"I know the way he watches her." Harry said as he climbed into the bed. "And believe me when I say that it is only a matter of time before he makes his move on her!" And with that Harry flopped onto his side.

"Well we all can't be Wonder Boy can we? And besides you got my sister!" Ron muttered.

Harry whipped around to glare a Ron through blurry eyes. "No I guess we all can't be Wonder boy and I only got your sister cause I worked for her! So get your ass into gear! And Good Night!"

Ron watched as Harry rolled over and quickly started to snore. He then grumbled as he bounced on the bed for a bit before finding a position that was comfortable for him.

_As if she would fall for Malfoy! But maybe..._ Ron shook his head at his thoughts and then he himself fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Though the war was over and Harry did win the war. It was hard for Draco to make the friends that he once had. Sure he still conversed with all the purebloods, but that was because they didn't know of what his mother and him did during the war. It was hard for him to even believe sometimes that he did it himself.

But when he thought about the time that some of the people that went to Hogwart's with him were down in the dungeon, he started to care. But he only cared cause most of them were people that were in his year. He would cringe every time he heard the torture that would happen to them. Unknown screams, unknown cries, unknown people.

He thought as he sat by the lake that the time that he truly cared was when his mother lied to the dark lord. It was when the 'dead' Potter left the mansion and Granger was brought down to the dungeons. Of course he didn't know about it until he came back for a few days during the holiday's.

_He walked with his head down. Hoping that who ever was around wouldn't call on him, wouldn't look at him and tell him to do something that he didn't want to do in his own home. He hoped that he would be able to make it to his room without any incident. _

_He was wrong._

"_Oh my dear nephew!" He turned to watch his once beautiful aunt come skipping down the hall. _

"_Yes Aunt Bella?" Draco made sure to block his mind. _

"_Such a fine day were having isn't it?" She squealed with joy as she wrapped her arm around his neck. _

"_Yes Aunt. It is." He exclaimed, even though he knew perfectly well that it was miserable and dreary outside. "Is there anything of importance that you need right now?"_

_Bella pursed her lips. "Oh not that much dear."_

_Draco held back that sigh that he wanted to release. "Is the dark lord unpleasant with something?"_

_Bella gave a high pitch shriek that had him wincing. "The dark lord unpleasant? Oh no in fact he is very happy right now. Your mother just proved to him that Harry Potter is dead and that we have his mudblood in custody!"_

_Draco turned his head and put a smirk on his lips. "Oh the mudblood eh? What plans does he have for her?"_

"_The usual. Rape, torture and all of those other things." Bella shrugged._

_They both turned when they heard Bella's named being called. _

"_I'm off Draco." She gave a peck on his cheek and Draco once again held back the cringe. "We are having a party to celebrate the death of Harry Potter! Be sure to dress nicely!" With that she skipped off._

_Draco watched until his aunt was gone from sight. He then hurried as quickly to the only spot in the manor that was safe for him. Once he reached his room he quickly closed the door behind him and leaned against it. _

_They had Granger. That wasn't apart of the plan. His mother was only suppose to say that Potter and Granger were dead. It was then going to be Snape that got rid of the bodies, both of them. Something went wrong. _

_Maybe the dark lord decided to keep her to get information out of her or much worst. Draco didn't really know nor did he want to find out when the time came. _

_He walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed his black robes out of them. Once he was in it, he took a deep breath and hoped that the plan that he came up with was going to work. He hoped that the dark lord wouldn't see through it and that he was able to live. Granger and him both._

_He was going to go make Granger his personal slave. _

Draco turned his head when he saw Granger walk through the head common room. He watched they way she was able to walk with such confidence and grace. Envied the fact that she was able to hide the spoils of war better than he was able to. Brought his attention back to his essay and listened as she walked right up the stairs to her room.

He listened as she closed the door silently behind her and as she moved restlessly through her room. He leaned back and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He then placed his parchment in his book, marking his place and giving the ceiling one last glance.

Draco then walked over to the dying embers of the fire and said some wandless spell to put out the fire. He then followed the steps that only a few moments ago took. He reached the top of the stairs and was torn into two. He wanted to go into his room and just be able to go to sleep. Nothing be able to penetrate him. Nothing in dream land be able to hurt him.

The other part of remembered all the nights that she spent in the room. The beginning not that great. Yelling, cursing, hitting, kicking and other horrible things. And as time went by it turned to barely tolerating to friendship to needing. It was something that they both wanted at the time. The war around them and the need to feel.

"_Why?" Hermione asked when she was sitting in the now cold bath water._

_Draco turned his head slightly from the door in which he was standing guard. He didn't look, didn't dare too. "It's none of your concern."_

"_I think that it is Malfoy." Hermione said softly as she gently rubbed her arms with the wash cloth. "It's been a month."_

"_I know how long it's been Granger." Draco spat out. _

"_Then why?" _

_Draco listened as she stood up from the bath and closed his eyes. He imagined what her body would look like. "Cause I needed a new slave."_

"_You have house elf's for that." She wrapped the towel around her and quietly walked so that she was behind him._

"_I need a new toy." He wished that she would stop asking her asinine questions. _

_Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his back. "What's the real reason Malfoy?"_

_Draco whipped around and grabbed her by her upper arms. "For reasons that I hope you will never find out." He then crushed his lips to hers._

_Hermione stood still from shock for a moment until Draco nibbled on her bottom lip. She then slowly open her mouth and lightly touched her tongue to his. She heard the groan come from him. She gave herself a mental smile and slowly ran her hands up his arms until they hooked behind his neck. She felt as the towel that was wrapped around her slowly nudge its way down her and him pull her even closer. _

_Draco started to move backwards until the back of his knees touched the bed. He then turned them around and fell forward with Hermione on the bottom. He broke the passionate kiss to look at her darken eyes. He watched as she looked into his eyes and then slowly brought his head back down to her lips._

_It was the answer to their unspoken needs. _

_He then moved his hands..._

He was broken from his trance as the door opened up beside him. He looked at the girl that stood in the doorway.

She was a head shorter then he was. She had unruly, bushy hair that didn't go as she turned into a women. It was something that he knew she was going to have to live with for the rest of her life. She had warm brown eyes that he knew would flash in a instant with some sort of emotion. She had the full pink lips and straight teeth that was thanks to him. She wasn't curvy that he thought he liked in a women. She was all angles and had a willow like figure. But what she didn't have in curves, she had with the softest skin he ever felt. He often wondered at times how she could be so slim but have soft skin. She wasn't in anyway pretty or beautiful, but she had a face that would make a man take a second look.

"Hi Malfoy." She said softly as she gave a small smile.

"Granger." He nodded curtly.

"Are you heading to bed?" She asked as she looked past him to his door.

He followed her gaze and glared at the door. He then shrugged. "Was thinking about it. Thought you were in bed?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I was."

"What happened?"

"I realized that I needed something."

Draco looked. "What could that be?"

He watched as she took that one step towards him. He felt as she pressed her body against his. "Something."

Draco placed his hands on her waist and brought her closer. "Well that something is probably the something that I need right now."

"Probably." Hermione pulled away and walked backwards into her room, giving him a 'come hither' look.

"It means nothing." Draco pointed out.

Hermione's smile grew a little wider. "I know. It can never be more."

Draco nodded his head and followed her into the room. "Never."

Draco closed the door behind him and with the flip of the switch the two of them closed the outside world out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up the next day and found that spot beside her was empty. She sighed. It was always the same every time. They would see each other in the middle of the night, have sex and then one of them would be gone before the morning light hit the pillow.

She knew that it was never going to be more then a meeting of each other in the night. A meeting that was made as a way to save each other. It was something that helped the two of them in a great time of need. The only thing about these interludes was that she should feel something negative towards them.

But she didn't.

She felt something when ever they slept with each other. She thought that she should feel dirty and used afterwards. But she couldn't because when she thought about it, she was using him like he was using her. And she could never feel dirty about something that was good between the two of them.

She rolled over and hugged the pillow that still had his scent on it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She thought that she would never be able to get the scent out of her system and for the moment she hoped she didn't.

Did she love him? No she didn't. Did she care about him? She could honestly say that she did. She wouldn't sleep with him if she didn't.

The only thing that she felt guilty about was the fact that she had to lie to her two best friends about sleeping with him or in their case slept with him. She wasn't ashamed about it, she felt that sex was a natural part of life. She just couldn't tell them that she only slept with him in the beginning as a need.

A need to feel. A way for her to feel when she was stuck with in his manor. So she lied to them and became furious with them when she found out she was being followed. Not because she was worried about being found out. No she wasn't scared of that cause they only did it in each others rooms, but because it was there free time together. Where they could talk about school, wishes and dreams. Just about anything that they felt they needed to talk about.

Hermione always thought that it was weird that he would only talk to her outside the bedroom. But she always shrugged it off in the moment. She could honestly say that she didn't care.

Hermione then decided to get out of bed. She threw the covers off and slowly got up from the bed. She was a little sore from last night. It wasn't a gentle night for the both of them. Each had their own demand that they wanted to have met and both fought for it.

She slowly but surely made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She smiled as she thought about the fact that each head had their own. She was thankful for it because she was able to go in and not wait for it to be in use.

Hermione winced as she stepped under the hot spray and then relaxed. She moved to grab her soap and gave a small squeak.

"The bugger left a mark!" She grumbled as she rubbed the soap over her hip bone.

It was a rule that they both of them made the first time they slept with each other in Hogwarts. No marks. No hickeys, no scratching, no nothing. It was a way so that their friends wouldn't be able to see evidence of them sleeping with someone.

Hermione flicked the shower off and grabbed the towel that was just outside the shower. She then walked into the room and over to her dresser. She pulled out a fresh uniform and put it on. When she felt like she was done she looked into the mirror and nodded to herself.

It was a something that she picked up after the war. It was a way to tell herself that she is a strong and confident girl. A way to tell herself that she made it another day and that she should be proud of herself.

She opened her door and felt a little shock of disappointment when the door across the hallway didn't open with hers. She shook her head, closed the door behind her and made her way down the stairs to the head common room.

She didn't even make it down the stairs when she felt a body slam into her.

"Oh my god Hermione!" She winced at the high pitched squeal.

"What Ginny?" Hermione pushed the red head off of her.

"Harry asked me out!" Ginny squealed again and did a full turn.

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "Congrats...Again!"

Ginny lightly slapped Hermione's arm. "No need to be sarcastic!"

"You've told me every day this week hun."

Ginny sighed. "It doesn't feel real is all."

Hermione nodded and looked past Ginny to see Draco smirking on the couch. She watched as he looked up and their eyes meet. She watched as he gave her a small smile and turn back to his work.

"...But lets head down to breakfast." Ginny said bringing Hermione out of her trance. "Harry and Ron are waiting for us."

"Oh?" Hermione exclaimed bringing her full attention to Ginny.

"Yes. Harry said that he wants to eat with me. Also that Harry and Ron would wait for the two of us since we usually come down together."

"Well better not keep them waiting." Hermione laughed. "Or we both know what happens with those boys."

Ginny chuckled. "Oh yes and their tables manners get horrendous from the long wait!"

They both laughed as they walked out of the common room. And just before the portrait door closed behind them Hermione took one last look inside and saw that Draco had look at them again. And when their eyes meet for the second time, it was a look of promise of the night to come. A look that promise a night full of passion.

The portrait closed on the two girls and the boy. One of the girls thinking of the new love that she had. The other girl thinking of the night that had yet to come and of feelings that she was starting to feel. While the boy could only think of the longing of the touch he missed and of the feelings that confused him so.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Granger..." Draco whispered to the sleeping form beside him. He smirked when she groaned and rolled over, taking most of the covers with her. "Granger!"_

"_What?" Hermione moaned._

"_It's time." He kissed her naked shoulder. _

_He watched as she opened up an eye. "Really?"_

_Draco nodded and ignored the need to make her stay in the bed with him. "Really."_

_He didn't have a chance to prepare himself, except put his arms around her soft form and keep them from falling off of the bed. He kept his mouth and head still as she rained kisses on his face. _

"_Thank Draco." She said softly, completely oblivious to the fact she had used his given name. "Thank you for everything."_

_He let her go as she ran around the room to pick up the clothes that she wore around the manor. The clothes that showed that she was a slave. He felt a small twinge of pain as she smiled while putting on her clothes. He ignored it. He turned to glare at the clock as it hit the midnight hour. _

_He got up himself and grabbed his dark robes. He walked over to where she was all but bouncing with joy. He watched as she turned to him and watched as the smile faded slowly faded away. _

"_No one is to know Granger." He whispered as he placed his hand on either of her face. "No one."_

_He felt her head nod. "I know."_

_He groaned as he captured her lips with his. "I think that I might miss this."_

_He felt her nod her head again and he wiped a tear with his thumb. "I think that I will too." _

_They stayed silent of a few moments and broke apart when they heard the soft knock from the door. He watched as she raced into Potter's arms and clenched his fists when she then ran into Weasley's._

_He nodded his head to the two boys. "Follow me and stay quiet."_

_He watched as all three nodded their heads and he then quickly started in front of him. _

_The four of them started on a path that held promises of discovery and danger. Draco in the front. Hermione was placed between Harry and Ron, with Harry being at the end. They stopped only when Draco gave the hand gesture. And stayed in the shadows when Draco had to go ahead to ward off a drifting death eater. They had made in through the wing and only had to go down one more set of stairs before the trio was free. _

"_Draco?" They heard a soft voice to the right of them._

_Draco gave the hand signal and waited for them to hide behind the curtains. He then looked behind him and saw that they were out of sight. When he was sure that no one else would see them, he stepped out. _

"_Yes?" _

_He gave a sigh of relief when he saw that it was his mother. "Draco dear, What are you doing at this hour?"_

"_Just strolling around the manor Mum." He walked over to give his mother a rare hug. "Can't really do it in the day."_

_He heard his mother chuckle. "I'm sorry about that dear. You know that I am."_

_He let his mom brush the hair that feel into his eyes. It was a moment in which they had none anymore. Between his father, the dark lord, Snape and the order they had none of the moments that they used to have. It was something that was precious and something that the two of them had when they could. _

"_I know Mum." He gave her a last squeeze. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you."_

_He watched as his mother gave him a smile. "Don't stay up too late."_

_Draco chuckled. "Yes Mum."_

_He watched as she turned away and walked back the way she came from. He waited for five minutes before he gave a soft sound, alerting the trio to come out of hiding. He only gave a signal gesture and it had the four of them running for the side door. _

_Once they were outside, Draco gave a small prayer to the sky's. Thanking them for the cover of the clouds from the full moon. He had them running to the forest and through it until they came to clearing. He motioned for them to stay behind the covers of the trees while he went up ahead to take a look around the small clearing. Once he felt that it was safe enough he allowed the three to come out of hiding. _

"_I suggest the three of you use the port key and get out of here." Draco said simply._

"_We were just about to do that Malfoy." Harry stated as he took the wrapped object out of his back pocket. "But thanks for pointing out the obvious."_

"_Harry.." Hermione gave a small warning._

"_What Hermione?" Ron answered before Draco could. "Harry was just telling Mama's boy here the obvious."_

"_Ron..." Hermione started._

"_It's not even worth it Granger." Draco said as he caught her eyes with his own. "I am a mama's boy and proud of it. I love my mum and not ashamed to admit it. Or Embarrassed when she gives me something that was made Especially for me. Instead I wear it proudly."_

_This brought on Ron lunging forward and Harry grabbing him before he could plant one on Draco. _

"_It's not worth it Ron." Harry stated as he managed to calm Ron down. "We need to get out of here."_

_Ron glared at Draco one last time and straightened his clothes with a huff. "Whatever." _

_Draco looked back to Hermione and saw that twinkle in her eyes. He smiled briefly at that. Before turning his attention to the two dimwitted boys. He mentally thought to himself that it was a laugh at how they quickly talked to each other and then turned finally turned their attention back to the girl that they yelled at him about. _

_It then happened like a well versed dream. Hermione moved to them and grabbed hold of the object. He heard them count to three and with the one last look between the two of them, she was gone with a blur. _

"So the ingredients are on the board." Professor Slughorn stated. "The one that finishes it perfectly first will be able to skip the next essay. Get to work."

"You okay Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she sat beside him.

Draco looked at her blankly. "What are you doing here Granger?"

Hermione rose one eyebrow. "Were partners Malfoy. If you were paying attention instead of daydreaming you would have known that."

"I was thinking. I never daydream."

Hermione huffed and got up to gather the ingredients.

Draco stared after her and wondered at the fact that she was able to wear the baggy clothes to hide her willowy figure. He frowned when he saw Weasley move behind her and turned to look at Potter watching him with a mixture of confusion and wariness.

Draco just shrugged and started to make the fire underneath his cauldron. He waited until Hermione came back with the ingredients and placed them in front of them.

"I will do the first half of the potion and you can do the second half." She stated and got to work.

"Why do I get to do the second half?" Draco watched as her hands briskly and efficiently placed the ingredients into the pot.

"Cause your daydreaming, I have too much going on right now to do another essay." She stirred the pot once and then placed the unknown root into the pot. "And I have to be a little bossy cause Ron and Harry are suspecting you."

That brought Draco out of his loftiness. "They are?"

Hermione nodded her head and briefly looked at him. "They are were having some third year gryffindor follow us during our rounds."

Draco glanced at the two across the room and smirked as the potion blew up in their faces. "How did you find out?"

Hermione gave him one of her smiles that he sometimes wished she would give him more often. "I bullied the third year into telling me."

It was then that Draco did the thing that he never did in front of anyone and had even Hermione look at him a little oddly. He laughed. He didn't laugh through his nose, twitter or chuckle. No, he gave a full laugh that came all the down from his belly.

Hermione found her smile become a little wider and deeper. She couldn't help it, for his laugh was contagious and something that she wished he did more often. It brought him a new light.

Gone was the sadness from his eyes and brought a twinkle to them. The laugh lines showed around his eyes and it was then that Hermione knew that he would grow to be a handsome man. Not that she wasn't attracted to him in some way but it made him seem more human.

He still had some of the pointed looks from his younger years but he grew into them as he grew older. He would always have the platinum, almost white hair and grey eyes. But his once severely pointed chin became more rounded and had a small scar. His nose was still straight and hair no longer slicked back.

She also knew that beneath his robes was a slightly built body. One that her hands knew like her own. It was smooth and hard. It made Hermione's mouth water just thinking about it. And all Hermione could think was that he looked good.

"You should do that more often." Hermione said as she handed him the stirring spoon.

"What?" He asked while still smiling.

"Laugh." She smiled brightly before walking away to leave him to the potion and his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

The weather started to get warmer and the air around Hogwarts became more carefree. Harry, Ginny and Ron all sat around the lake. Ginny leaning against the tree with Harry resting his head on her lap.

Ron felt envious of that.

He would watch as Ginny would absentmindedly run a hand through Harry's hair, her eyes never leaving the pages of the book she was reading. Harry would glance up at her through his eyelashes and give a small sigh every time.

Ron knew that they were in love.

He would then look out across the lake and stare at the mountains beyond them. He would yearn for the dreams that would sometimes plague him at night. Dreams of Hermione and him being like Harry and Ginny. That she would be here beside him outside, instead of locking herself in the dusty tomb of the library.

Ron just wished that she was there with him.

He never thought that it was too much to ask for. Sure he only went out with Lavender in sixth year to make her jealous. Sure he wanted to punch McLaggen out when he would put his arm around her. He sometimes got jealous over the easy contact she had with Harry. Oh he knew that there was nothing between them there, but it still didn't make him feel any less jealous.

Ron sighed. "I think that I am going to go get Hermione."

Ginny looked up from her book. "From the library?"

"Ya." He said as he got up. "I think that she has been in there too long."

Harry snorted. "When is she never in there too long?"

Ron and Ginny chuckled at that.

"She is just nervous about NEWT's is all." Ginny exclaimed as she again ran her hand through Harry's hair.

Ron nodded. "Still...Some fresh air will do her some good."

He walked away from them and waved his hand at their response. He not only wanted to get Hermione but he also knew that his best friend and sister wanted to be left alone.

So he walked across the grounds and smiled as some first years played a game. Not having a worry except who was going to be caught. Not having to worry if the next day was going to be your last. Only making sure to not get caught.

"Ron." He paused when he heard the soft voice behind him.

He turned to look at the blond hair, blue eyed girl. He knew her from two years ago and at one point regretted his decision to be her boyfriend.

"Lavender..." Ron started but stopped when she held up a hand.

"Ron, I just wanted to say that I was sorry." She looked up at him with teary eyes. "I also want to say thank you for two years ago. I know that I was a pain but I really did like you."

"I knew that you felt something towards Hermione and that she had some feelings towards you. I'm truly sorry that I came between the two of you. Really! It's just that after the war I started thinking about a lot of things and one of them was us." She placed a finger on his lips when she saw that he was going to talk. "I don't want to get back with you Ron. I know that your heart belongs to someone else. I know and understand that. I just wanted to tell you my feelings."

Ron waited for her to stop and then gathered her into his arms. He gave her a squeeze. "I'm sorry too, Lav."

Lavender looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. She then rose on to her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss. "Good-Bye Ron."

He watched as she walked away to her group of friends and wondered what had happened and how it turned out this way. He could only smile at her and hoped that she would have a better life in the upcoming years.

* * *

Hermione wrote furiously on her assignment. Sure it wasn't due for another two weeks but she wanted it done for it was the last assignment of the year before NEWT's and graduation.

She paused to stare out the window. She watched as a bird went flying by the window and could only think that there was a month and a half left until the end of school. She couldn't believe this was her final year and then she was off to the ministry.

She sighed as the bird landed on the sill. She wished at that point that she could be that bird and be able to be free. Be free to do what she wanted. Be free of the work around her. Be free to have a out in the open relationship with a certain person.

She wished that it could be so.

But she knew that it wasn't meant to be. So she continued to do her work and ignored the rest of the world around her.

"Hermione."

Hermione looked up, fully prepared to yell at the person that was disturbing her work, but smiled when she looked at her red haired friend.

"Hi Ron." She said and motioned for him to sit across from her. "What's up?"

Ron chuckled as he leaned back in the chair. "Just wondering why you are holed up on a day like this?"

Hermione gave a soft laugh. "Just doing what I normally do Ron. Essay's and studying."

Ron abstinently nodded his head. "So wanna come outside for a bit?"

Hermione gave a look outside. "I would love too Ron, but I want this assignment done by next class."

"It's not due for two more weeks Hermione." He said as he put his chair back on all fours. "Come on. You know you wanna!"

Hermione looked at the person that has been her best friend for eight years. She had went through the awkward stage of puberty with him and the gore filled battle. She had shared a passionate kiss with him and felt that place of belonging. She knew and loved they way his blue eyes always shined. She also knew that his body was no longer gangly and thin, but grew to be tall and lanky. She also loved to sometimes look at his face and count the freckles that laid there.

She knew she was in trouble cause in her mind she started to compare Draco and Ron. She also knew that she was in love with both of them.

She never thought that it would be her that would be fickle. She always knew that Ron would be the one that she would end up with but she never expected to fall, in her own weird way, for Draco.

One was safe while the other was exciting. One held a uncontrollable passion while the other promised of sweet nothings. They both made her laugh and they both made her happy. She just didn't know what to do sometimes.

"Of course I want to Ron." Hermione sighed. "But I want to finish this up."

Ron sighed as well. "Okay, but you owe me a final day in Hogsmede!"

"Promise!" Hermione smiled.

Ron nodded at that and walked away. Turning once to get a final look at her hunched form and before walking out of the library and to some unknown place.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you able to produce a patronus, Mr. Malfoy?" One of the examiners asked him.

Draco blinked at the examiner. "Pardon me?"

"I asked if you are able to do a patronus." the examiner asked with a bored tone.

"I have never tried sir." Draco admitted.

"Well now is a good of time as any." The examiner asked gleefully. "Do you at least now the movements and incantation?"

Draco nodded his head and took a deep breath. He knew the simple wand movements that he had to do and what he had to say. That wasn't a problem for him. The problem was that he had to be able to think of a happy thought in his life.

A true happy moment.

So he let himself clear his mind. He thought about when he was five and received his first broom. When his mother would take him to the muggle park when father was away. When he was placed in Slytherin...His first kiss...His first time...When he and his mom was free...When...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM." Draco called out with his fluid wand movement and watched as a silver mist came out of his wand until the form of a small dragon came out of his wand.

The one examiner clapped his hands. "Excellent Mr. Malfoy! And on your first try too!"

"What on my first try sir?" Draco asked as the dragon floated around him until it vanished.

"You produced a corporeal patronus, Mr. Malfoy." Another examiner spoke out. "Something that is actually quite difficult to do and is nearly impossible to do on your first try."

Draco smirked. "Well I guess I had a very happy thought."

The female examiner smiled a genuine smile. "I guess you did."

With that Draco walked out of the side room and out of the great hall. He then made his way up to the head rooms. Once through the portrait he say no other signs of anybody else there and made his way up to his room.

Once in his room, he loosened his tie and flopped down on the bed. He gave a soft chuckle at the thought of being able to produce a patronus on the first time. He closed his eyes as he felt a ray of sun shine its way onto his bed and glorified in the fact that it was he last exam of the day.

He only shot up when he heard his door close and the lock get flipped into place. He watched as a thinly cladded Hermione walked over to him.

"So how did your exam go?" She asked as she slowly made her way across the room.

Draco smiled. "I think it went well, you?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Oh I think I passed with flying colors."

"Cocky aren't we?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled wickedly. "No, not cocky." She climbed on to his lap and straddled him. "Just confident is all."

Draco placed his hands on her waist. "I would go more with cocky, Granger."

Hermione started to unbutton his shirt slowly and giving a moan of satisfaction as her hands touched his warm skin. "I am just confident that I got a 'O' in D.A.D.A."

His hands started to knead at her waist. "I'm sure that you got an 'E'."

Hermione brought her mouth a breath away from his. "And I'm sure that you got an 'P' for being such a poor sport."

"It's possible." He shrugged while bringing his hands up her back.

"Mhmm." Was all she did before she crushed her mouth to his.

Draco only gave what she wanted and today she wanted more. More passion. More need. More of everything in her. She just wanted more. He felt the change in her and knew that this was going to be the last time that they would meet like this.

Hermione felt the change in him. Where she wanted fast and hard, he turned to long and slow. Where she wanted to rip off his clothes, he turned it into a slow, sweet caress of her skin. She moaned when his hands made their way up to the under side of her breasts. She arched into him when his mouth moved over her face and to the spot on her neck that made her turn into goo.

He groaned when he felt her hips dig into his. Her hot, wet core rubbing against his already harden member. He rubbed one of his hands up her back so that she gasped and it was then that he brought his mouth back to hers.

Hermione kissed with all the passion and love that she had for him. Their tongues battled for dominance and for control. She shifted her hips a bit do that her hands could unbuckle his pants. She giggled a bit when he managed to lift himself up a bit and get his pants and boxers out of the way. She then moaned as she felt his hard, hot member against her core.

Draco moved his hand down her back and to her front. He let his hand cup her before moving her panties so that she had to lift a leg up. He got impatient with it, so he ripped it off of her. He smiled when he felt her mouth start to protest against it but he stopped it by slipping a finger into her core.

"Draco..." She moaned as her head flew back at the contact.

He placed a kiss between her breasts and moved her so that the tip of him was just under her. He felt his member quiver at the close contact to her. He had to control himself to not just lift his hips up and enter her. No, he waited agonizing seconds until she finally lowered herself onto him.

They both sighed at the contact and they both looked into each others eyes. Draco watched as Hermione's eyes became teary and Hermione watched as his grey orbs searched hers.

Hermione lifted her hips a little and let them fall naturally into place. She felt her body give light shivers at each fall. She felt one of his hands hold her waist and the other wrap around her back, holding her so that her whole front rubbed against him. She slowly moved faster against him. Feeling the tension inside her start to build to an almost painful ecstasy.

Draco held her waist firmly, giving her the control and letting her set the speed which she needed. He allowed her to be on top so that he could watch her face at each fall, so that he could feel her body shiver when he was deep inside her. He heard her breathing grow deeper and faster. He felt her inner walls start to quiver. He brought her down hard against him and felt her inner walls clench around him. He heard her give a long throat moan as she fell over the edge of passion.

It was then that he fell over that cliff with her.

* * *

Hermione allowed herself to lean against him afterwards. She smiled when she felt his breathing was as heavy as hers, cause she knew that it was going to be a memory that she never forgot.

"Ready for round two?" Hermione asked as she lifted her head.

"Already?" Draco asked with disbelief.

"Well you see we have until Sunday and I don't plan on leaving 'my room'," She said with air quotes. "until I've had my fill of you Draco Malfoy."

Draco shook his head. "What about your friends?"

Hermione smirked. "Well my friends already know that I drop dead for the two days after the last assignments and/or exams are over."

"It's Thursday." He stated.

Hermione wiggled her eyebrows, which got Draco to laugh. "Well then we get three days to ourselves because I told them not to disturb me until Sunday."

"And your going to spend it with me?" Draco said speculatively.

She nodded. "Oh yeah! And get my fill of you."

Draco thought about what she had said and then flipped them over so that she was underneath him. "So round two you say?"

Hermione laughed before she was thoroughly attacked.

And she was thoroughly attacked.


	7. Chapter 7

"It has been a long year behind of us. Last year we faced so many trials and a war that none of us had hoped to fight in. We lost some loved ones. We gained some new ones. We had people we never knew come to join us and some that left to go their own ways. We never know what a person is thinking in a moment of need. But it isn't until they are gone that we know what they did for us. Whether it be the great Dumbledore that showed the many students of this school that we are great in our own ways. Or to the brilliant mind of Severus Snape, a person that made sure our school was protected in a time of darkness. A act of kindness that I am sure he would be scowling at if it was mentioned in his presence or at all."

"We also made it so that Hogwarts was able to rebuild, so that the year ahead of us and our year was able to finish their schooling. A feeling that a year ago we were all sure wasn't going to happen. But it did."

"It was able to happen because we all believed in the students, teachers and former students that this school would rebuild itself. So that it could still have students come from all over and be able to learn the way of their world. To be able to learn magic. Whether they were muggle born, half blood or pure blood. It was a way to unite all of us under one roof. One castle."

"Classes of 1997/1998 and classes of 1998/1999, I say with a skip in my heart and a smile on my face. Congratulations, we did it!"

The whole school yard cheered as sparks from wands flew up into the air and as hugs were given to the people around them. Shouts of people yelling to other across the yard and of tears of the people that they wouldn't see for a while.

Draco stood near the back and had just finished giving his friend a handshake. He laughed as he saw some Hufflepuff's were shoved out of the way so that two Ravenclaw girls could get to their friends. He smiled as he watched a girl with bushy hair come towards him.

Hermione lifted a hand to him. "Congrats Draco."

Draco took her hand lightly into his, ignoring the stares around them. "Congrats Hermione."

She smiled at him and giggled as she was pulled into him for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and let herself breath in his scent for a last time. She then let a tear escape her eyes as the memories flew in her mind.

He gave her one last squeeze and let her continue to hold him for a moment longer. He let himself remember the feeling of her in her arms and of her light scent. He also let himself remember the times that they spent together. Here at Hogwarts and at the manor.

"Thank you." He heard her say as she let herself out of his arms and with one last smile walked away.

One of his friends came up beside him. "What was that about?"

Draco turned his head to look at his friend. "It was Granger's way of say good-bye."

"Weird way huh?"

Draco nodded. "You know women. Fickle things they are."

His friends pat him on the back and Draco walked with him to the rest of the gang.

* * *

"What was that about Hermione?" Harry and Ron demanded of her.

"I was saying Good-Bye." Hermione said as she linked her arms with them.

"Well why did you have to hug him?" Harry asked with a funny look on his face.

"Because I was being nice."

"But you realize that you now have ferret germs on you." Ron stated as he moved a little closer to her.

Hermione shrugged. "Oh well."

Harry and Ron looked at each other above her head. Each giving each other a look of concern but before they could question Hermione further they heard their names being called.

"Year book!"

The three of them turned to look and smiled into the camera as the flash went off.


	8. Epilogue

It wasn't until many years later that Hermione and Draco saw each other. It wasn't until they were both called into Hogwarts that they were able to talk to each other. Sure they saw each other when he was sending Scorpius on his first day and she was sending her eldest, Rose, on hers. They looked at each across the platform and she smiled as he gave Harry a respectful nod, and Harry returned it.

It wasn't until that day that her husband, Ron, said to Rose that a Weasley never gets involved with a Malfoy. It was then that Hermione pulled Rose aside and told her to be friends with whomever she wanted to be friends with.

It was because of that day that the two of them were called into the castle to talk to the headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Draco."

Draco turned to look down at the voice that he could never forget. He turned to look at the face that had never seemed to leave his dreams.

"Hello Hermione." He smiled as she did. "What brings you here?"

"My oldest got into a fight with one of the other students." She sighed as she often did when it came to Rose. "You?"

"For the same reason that you are." He laughed as he watched it dawn on her face.

"Your son and my daughter?"

"I think so." Draco nodded gravely. "It seems that history repeats itself with our children."

Hermione looked up at him. "Our history or their fathers?"

"To be honest Granger...I have no clue."

Hermione groaned. "Well which ever it is, I'm happy that they called me in and not Ron."

"Why?"

"I never told him about that part of us."

Draco gave a low whistle. "Well that makes two. Never even thought to tell Astoria of us either."

"Well then I guess it will be our little secret." Hermione said as she placed a finger over her smiling mouth.

Draco could only smile and shake his head at her. "I guess so."

They both turned as McGonagall called out to them.

* * *

Hermione returned home after the meeting with McGonagall. She laughed to herself as she remembered how the meeting went and was even more happy about the fact that she was called instead of Ron.

She sat in her chair by the fire and wondered how McGonagall could have possible known about her and Draco. They had kept it very tight knit and closed lipped. She shook her head and decided to let it go.

Hermione figured that it had a lot to do with the fact that the old teacher was a lot like Dumbledore, they always knew everything.

And Draco was right. History was repeating itself in their children. As laughed as she remembered how Rose begged her to forgive her for falling for a Malfoy and that daddy would be so mad at her. She remembered as Draco tried to hold in the nonchalant way his son was reacting. She had to hold in the way the laughter threaten to bubble over at her daughter's theatrical ways.

She remembered the look in his eyes of when they were eighteen years old. And it was then that she remembered the love she did feel for them.

Hermione loved Ron with all her heart and wouldn't change it for the world. She just knew that she was a fickle women that was in love with two men for the rest of her living days and she knew that when her time came that she would wait for the one that she couldn't have. For the one that helped her and for the one that saved her.

"Hermione!" She heard Ron call from upstairs.

"In here." She called out and waited for him.

She watched as she came into the room and waved around their yearbook. "Look what I found!"

"I see that. Whose did you find dear? Mine or yours?" She inquired.

Ron flipped from the back to the front and saw her name written on the corner. "Yours."

"Oh that's nice dear." Hermione turned back to the fire.

"Don't you want to see it Hermione?" He asked as he sat on the arm of her chair. "I thought we could reminisce?"

Hermione scrunched her nose. "Oh really Ronald."

"Don't you Ronald me." He lightly tapped her on the arm with the book and then started to flip through the book. "Oh what did McGonagall want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing much." She said absentmindedly.

"Nothing much." Ron repeated back in a childish voice. "Are you going to tell me?"

Hermione shrugged as she got up. "I could or you could come upstairs to bed where your wife will be." She then looked at the book in her husbands hands. "Or you could 'reminisce' in that old book." She walked out of sight and up the stairs.

Ron looked at the book and then to the place where Hermione was.

"Bloody Hell!" He then threw the book over his shoulders and ran up the stairs.

_Granger,_

_You never did like the fact that I didn't call you Hermione. I just wanted to let you know that I didn't cause that meant that I cared more then I was allowed too. And I did feel. I felt more then we agreed and I wanted to let you know that. _

_I write this as you laugh at something the Weasel says. I know that it was meant for you. I am truly happy that you found your love. But I also wanted to let you know that I love you too. Probably always will. _

_I also want to say Thank you._

_Thank you for saving me. You may think that I was the one that did the saving, but really, maybe it was the both of us that saved each other. So thank you for letting me need you and use you for that need. Thank you for understanding and thank you for being you. _

_Love _

_Draco_

_P.S. Wait for me _

* * *

Draco flipped through another page of his yearbook and smiled as he saw his moving portrait. It first showed him in first year looking all snotty and slowly changed until he was in his last year looking calmer and happy.

He sighed as thought that the reason was because of Hermione. It was because she believed in him and that she let him need her. Did he love her..He can honestly say yes now. Now because he was able to talk to her after years and still feel that strong feeling that he did when he was eighteen.

He knew that he would always love her and hoped that when the time came for them to meet in the after life that she would be there, waiting for him. But until then he would continue on loving the wife that he had now and the son that was finding out what loving Hermione's daughter was about.

He flipped another page and scrunched his nose. It was a picture of Hermione, Potter and Weasley on graduation day.

Hermione was in the middle of Potter and Weasley. She was leaning against Weasley as he had both arms wrapped around her. Potter had an arm around Weasley shoulders that made him closer to Hermione. The boys smiled like loons and Hermione smiled foolishly between them. He watched as the picture kept moving.

He then flipped the page to another picture on graduation day. Except it was a picture of him and Hermione hugging each other.

_An unexpected hug from two unlikely people._

That was the caption that people would read whenever they saw the book and Draco could only smirk at it.

He then flipped the page and was about to read the last comment in the book when Astoria came into the room.

"Draco love." She spoke in her soft voice. "Your mum's here."

He placed the book down on the table beside him and reached a hand out to her. "Lets go love."

_Draco,_

_I know that I've said this to you countless of times, but thank you. Thank you for saving me and thank you for understanding. I never thought that what we did and what we had was wrong. I couldn't feel it and wouldn't feel that way. _

_In the beginning it was hard. But you were patient. Patient enough to allow me to feel the anger that coursed through me and patient enough to give me time to stop fight the enviable. You waited and allowed me to explore the unknown to me. _

_Thank you. _

_I write this as you turn to talk to a pretty blonde. I thought that I would feel jealous and that would make me feel petty. But I don't. I love Ron, Draco. You always did call me fickle. I love you just as much. I hope that you can understand that. I love the two of you equally. It just wasn't our time to love each other openly and maybe through the children we have, it will happen. I hope that it will._

_Love _

_Hermione_

_P.S. I'll be waiting for you_

* * *

"I think that our parents may have had something when they were our age." Scorpius said as he walked hand and hand with Rose.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" She asked as she moved closer to him.

"Just a feeling that I had when they were talking together with McGonagall."

Rose looked up at him. "Maybe."

Scorpius shook his head. "But if they did then we could have been brother and sister."

Rose smacked Scorpius on the arm. "That's gross!"

"Awww come on Rosie. Don't you want to kiss your brother?"

Rose laughed. "Knock it off Scorpius." She started to walk away from him.

"Come on Rose. You know you wanna." Scorpius chased after her and laughed as she ran away faster.

"Your a lunatic!" She laughed as she ran.

_And it was how it was suppose to be._

* * *

**A/N- I think that this is the fastest I have ever written a short story in my life. It took me three days to write this and I have to say I am proud of that fact. I hoped that you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. **

**Till next time.  
**


End file.
